Chipter one: rise of the ancients (GPH)
chaoter 1: ris of the ancishent authers note; this story is for the swaggy kids only please leave if you are not of faint of heart it was onse a good day on the glitz pit highschool. many people were class and then it was lunch now. tubba was walking to his luch table. "hello friens" he says. but soon after he was faced with a dark shadow. "who let this idiot into my prescence?" says darius, the high school bully. he was extremly mean and nobdoy really liked him that much but were forced to be his friend or he would find them as they sleep! tubba saw this extrmeley scary bully and he started to cry. "please spare my life" says tuba. "no" says darius and tubba left to go to the stupid idiot nerd table. there were his best friends, xavier, the loner idiot that nobody ever wanted to talk to, and prower, the duplighost man. as soon as prower saw tubba he came to give him an hug. "LOL GAYS" said scully from across the room. prower was not very extremely happy with a mean comment like that and wenet to give scully a peace of his mind before he was stoped by xavier. "do not do i t he says becaues you will get killed or even brutaly beaten!" Prower stopped and sighed, knowing that his life was a complete waste of human space, air and time, as he slowly dies from the inside as everyone else does. He realized that he had absolutely no purpose on earth and that nobody really wanted him around, because he was lacking of any skill at all. "so what did you have for class today" says tubba. "my black magic clases were very fun" said prower. "i learnded how to summon an ancient shadowd demon from the depths of the underworld" just then, the local school custodian, red I. bro walked towards tubba & co. "What was that delicious piece of info?" says red. red was very uncomfortable to be around, as he made no sense at all. not to mention he was an 80 year old man. "That doesn't sound very responsible." "shut up you idito and go back to cleanig the lunch room toliets" SCREAMED XAVIER AT THE VERY TOP OF HIS LUNGS BECAUSE HE WAS SO EXTREMELY ANGRY!!!! xavire was about to blast red with a deadly death beam before the bell rang and they had 5 secodns to get to class before they were marked late and fail class! "oh no i am going to be late" said xavier as he ran towards the staircase to go to the 17th floor. "well i am suppose i have to go to my class now" said prower as he began to go. "wait!" said tubba. "i know how to get the respect of the cool kids." what said prower and his he got a noseleed and ran away. tubby walked to the school yyead. he was about to pick up a smiple plank of wood before he heard a mysteryous sound. "psst" says mysterious man. tubba yelled in agony and disgust because his mother told him never to talk to the strange peoples. "shut the hell up you worthless kid." says mystea man. tubba was afraid. he did not know what to do at this! "take these pills and all of your worries will melt away." "NO!" says tubba and he crosed his arms! "what the fuck did you just say to me" as the man pulled out an pocket nife. tubbae starterd to cry. he is not want to be dying today. he has many things to do today! "tell you what kid. we can forget this ever happened for the low low price of a lifetime of slavery." tubba disagreed! he was the braver! "well, then how about this proposition." says mysery. he held up a photo of a floating eyeball monster. "this little shit hasn't paid me back. if you put a sock in his trap i'll give you whatever you want." "ok!" and tubba runned away. tubba got to his class with only 3 minutes remaining. "hello calls" says the techer, bowtie guy. "today we will be learning how to manipulate time and space to conjure an ideal gravity field to play an exciting game of hockey." tubba could not control his extremely unhealthy addiction to curved sticks and circular hunks of metal. "LET'S GET SOME HEADS UP HOCKEY" he shouts. everynoe in the class stated to laugh at tubba because he's an stupid as tubba when hes stupid. it waas then that the then and teh PRINCIPLE WALKED INTO THE ROOM. "EXCUSE ME." boomed the principel, chubba. "DID I JUST HEAR THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER?" the kkids in the class knotted and pointed at tubba for causing such a disruptance to hum-drum life. "YOU. FAT STUPID KID." he yell "YOU'RE GETTING A DENTENTNION IN THE DENTENTNION OFFICE. GO THERE NOW." tubba hung his head in shame as he walked out the stairs and into the prinsicles office, ready for the day of severed beeting. but jsut the'authrors note: wow i cannot belive chapter 2 came ut so well! i hope u liked the book and i will cssee u nexted time. godobye'